


彩虹小队的宿舍楼墙壁每天晚上都会响

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Series: 嘿哥们儿其实你未来的男友就住你隔壁 [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 加入彩虹小队第一次参与演习以后，马克·R·钱德尔就从工作狂变成了双倍工作狂。詹姆斯·波特召开新闻发布会，宣布将对此事负责（不太对。





	彩虹小队的宿舍楼墙壁每天晚上都会响

**Author's Note:**

> *本故事纯属虚构  
> *比战友情多了那么一点点

# 马克一个人闷在房间里干什么

 

在一个飘着雪的平安夜，詹姆斯·波特敲开了马克·R·钱德尔的宿舍门。

马克周身一丁点儿圣诞氛围都没，显然是在工作中被打断前来开门的。他沉默地望着面前的同事，目光有些失焦，看上去累极了。他倒没有抱怨，可也没有要请詹姆斯进去聊的意思，只是端正地站在门框中央，将身后摆满电子设备的书桌遮去一大半。

詹姆斯在赶来的路上可没想到马克会这样迅速地开门——好像一直都坐在门后工作一样——以至于走廊通明的暖光裹住这个来自约克的男孩儿的时候，伦敦男人还没有准备好自己的台词。

该说点儿什么呢？

“嗨，年轻人！……”

大伙儿都很担心你。

这么直说的话可能会惹得马克不开心，但那又有什么关系呢？反正马克这个家伙跟人说话也是出了名的容易引发矛盾升级，彼此彼此。

于是詹姆斯说：“大伙儿都很担心你！六号特意派我来跟你谈谈。你怎么不去参加平安夜派对呢？除了出外勤的没在，连日本人和中国人都去玩儿了，你怎么好像根本不把圣诞节当个节似的……”

可当他看清了马克熬红的双眸和乌黑的眼圈时，又不禁闭了嘴。

“冬训时发现了点儿问题，我还在调试设备。”马克·R·钱德尔，彩虹小队的Mute，说。他没说究竟出了什么问题，也没说怎么调试，他知道对面这位听不懂。

Mute的忙碌，全队有目共睹。对现代特种作战来说，最关键的莫过于情报和通讯，Mute脑子里和手上有那个金刚钻，于是一些瓷器活儿自然而然被他揽去了。他一手撑起队伍的通讯和反追踪机制，必要时还得搞点社工，要做的事情太多太多，不论演习日、常规训练日、还是休息日，Mute都忙得脚打后脑勺。

这家伙年纪小，又不爱与人沟通，总是一个人忙得吭哧吭哧的，詹姆斯看得不忍心，可隔行如隔山，他帮不上忙。他偶尔会恨不得回炉去念个通信的硕士博士回来好给小男孩儿打打工，但大多数时候他嘲笑马克生出红血丝黑眼圈。

“你照镜子了吗？这黑眼圈，把你抓起来关笼子里都能开熊猫展卖票了。事情再多你也得休息吧，就算有200小时的工作要做你还能连续200小时不睡觉是怎么着？你起开，放我进去，我要教育你一下。”马克没动，于是詹姆斯从他身侧溜了进去，像回了自己宿舍一样大摇大摆地晃了一圈，并顺手把马克地板上空了的杯子捞起来，到饮水机下续满了，又放了回去。

马克桌面上常常摆着电子设备，怕洒水跑电，于是只好让水杯屈居地板上，而地板又离他的手头太远了，因此他不是水倒满忘喝，就是喝完水忘倒。

詹姆斯叹了口气，感到有一万句老妈子唠叨话挤到了自己的喉咙口：“唉，你……”，最后捡了句最中听的说了出来，“别太累着自己了。你看看，有什么我能帮你的吗？”

马克从他铺天盖地的数据里回过头，神情非常复杂，在沉默演变成尴尬之前开口说：“我自己来就行。”

这话表面上是不想让詹姆斯同他一起劳累，可在詹姆斯看来，那分明是带着点儿嫌弃。

 

 

# 马吕斯对詹姆斯说了些什么

 

詹姆斯一言不发地离开马克的房间，重新回到派对上，回到温馨愉快的氛围里，终于再一次打开了话匣子。他随手拉过了一个队友，勾着别人的肩就开始倒苦水儿：“你知道吗，我们的小天才嫌弃我。”

可他抬眼一瞅，发现被自己抓住的是德国人，并且偏偏是马吕斯，一瞬间觉得事情不太妙。

马吕斯愉快地说：“Mute的工作连我都没法随便帮忙或者添乱，你被他嫌弃那是当然的啦！你要想过问他的工作，你最起码要先懂模拟电子线路和数字逻辑电路，然后还要再懂点信号、通信原理和计算机网络，这才是入门，后续还有更多知识，你感兴趣的话我可以列个书单给你。哦还有一种途径就是，你得是六号或者更上级的大佬……”直到他被闻讯赶来的GSG-9们按住。

“他不是那个意思。”多米尼克说。

詹姆斯点头。

“他不是那个意思。”艾利亚斯说。

詹姆斯点头。

“他真的不是那个意思。”莫妮卡说。

詹姆斯点头。

四个德国人互相推搡着走了，哦，也算不上是互相，因为马吕斯被其他三个队友推得很是迷茫。

 

 

# 当他们敲响墙壁的时候他们谈些什么

 

今晚平安夜连着明天圣诞节，队里除了执勤的，每个人都可以喝点酒。派对过后，詹姆斯抱着啤酒瓶子回到了自己的房间。

实际上马克就住在他隔壁。

詹姆斯颇有点黯然神伤的意思，把酒瓶往地板上一码，随便往床上一歪，结果头磕到了墙上，好大一声响。他呲牙咧嘴地揉自己那颗未曾装载通信知识的后脑勺，揉着揉着想起，这面墙是他与马克的墙，他们曾在这面墙上分享过许多秘密。

果然，墙的另一面迅速响起了一连串手指敲墙的声音。

“怎么了？”

这是詹姆斯·波特和马克·R·钱德尔之间专属的暗号，建立在摩尔斯电码的基础上，并不复杂，但密码表只有他们两个知道。

马克的响应又一次来得飞快，让詹姆斯简直摸不着头脑。约克男孩儿此时不应该在书桌前咬着铅笔琢磨他的数据吗？怎么冲到床边来秒回的？这个在体能测试被评为二速选手的家伙，在房间里总是跑得这么快吗？

 

马克发现，但凡什么事情关乎他的那位伦敦同事，一向冷静的自己总是很容易性急。什么火速开门、光速敲墙的，马克觉得自己或许比Ash还要快，下次测体能保不准就评上三速了。

还有就是，不等对方回答，他就急不可耐地敲起了下一句。这种事儿他倒是一向擅长。

“我不是那个意思。”马克敲道。

但詹姆斯今晚听见这句话的频率已经不是一般的高了。

“我知道。”詹姆斯敲出回复。他们用敲击的轻和重代替摩尔斯电码里的长和短，这对手指骨来说多少是个负担，他开始担心马克的手，毕竟这暗号是用来简单沟通的，而不是用来敲长难句。

“我在努力。总有一天……”

马克又敲起了长句子，詹姆斯于是伸手在墙上胡乱敲了几下，打断了他。

詹姆斯知道马克下半句是要说什么，他的心都揪了起来。他一个鲤鱼打挺从床上飞下地，冲向隔壁。

这时候他也跻身三速了。

 

马克开门，觉得这场景似曾相识，只不过这次詹姆斯不再是六号派来的了。

“那件事真的是我做得太过了，我要跟你道多少次歉才管用？”詹姆斯劈头盖脸地质问，一如三年前那场演习中，他攥着他霰弹枪的枪杆，狠狠地箍着那年轻人的脖子，把他按到加固墙上。

“我真的不是怄气，我有我自己的想法。”马克同样想凶狠地质问：我又要跟你解释多少次才管用呢？

“你什么想法？当个工作狂，等着过劳死吗？”

“不，你相信我，信息是能保人命的。我是在想，总有一天我足够强了，我是能保护你的。”

年轻人的眼睛里闪着光。他是这基地里最年轻的一个，可他此时说着甚至与这个年纪都不相符的幼稚的话。究竟什么是强，多强才能算是足够强，足够强了之后又怎么去保护呢？他们不是一年到头光在演习，每次外勤任务都是真实的战场，枪弹无眼，谁能保护谁？

及时又准确的信息能保他们一队人的命，这一点倒是没错，于是一切又回到了原点，詹姆斯这个搞生化的，只能眼睁睁地看着马克这个搞通信的不要命地工作。

能为年轻人做点什么呢？

现在去找马吕斯要书单好像也来不及啊。

“刚才我走之后你又喝水了吗？”于是开始嘘寒问暖。

马克显然自己也不记得了，回过头去，看见地上水杯是满的，回过头来多少有点心虚。

“你瞧瞧你，又忘喝水了吧？跟我走吧，”詹姆斯扬了扬下巴，“去我屋里喝酒。”

马克在犹豫，可最终在回望了书桌一眼之后，对詹姆斯点了点头。

 

零点的钟声就是在那时忽然响了起来。

圣诞节到了。

 

 

# 三年前詹姆斯对马克做了什么

 

那是马克加入彩虹小队后第一次参与演习。

作为一名技术型布防手，马克满怀信心地带上了自己的干扰设备，心里想着，这下自己总可以凭实力让那位倚老卖老满口骚话搞毒气弹的伦敦同事闭嘴了吧？

事实证明他的确优秀，军事技能过硬，又有高科技产物傍身，在演习中打出了对一个新人而言几乎不可思议的战损和分数。得益于冷静的头脑，他在战场上的嗅觉也是出奇地敏锐，几乎没有人能摸到他附近而不被他察觉。

除了那个伦敦同事。

詹姆斯趁着马克蹲在墙角调试设备的时候，悄无声息地摸到了他的背后。马克是在演习中途灵光乍现，迫不及待地去重新为“莫尼”设置参数，一时过于沉浸，才着了詹姆斯的道。

马克原本动作飞快，可后来渐渐僵住了，他感到杀气从身后袭来，随后还听到了枪械上膛的声音。那一刻他就知道自己犯错了，把后背暴露给假想敌，这无异于在找死——尽管不会真的死。

他不动声色地去拔腿侧插着的短枪——动用主武器的动作幅度太大了，容易被人识破，还是用副武器比较保险。他赌对面没打算第一时间将自己“击毙”，于是悄悄地谋划着反击。拔枪，转身，瞄准，这一连串的动作只在刹那间，可他回过头却发现，那指着自己的黑洞洞的枪口再熟悉不过。

那是他们英国人的霰弹枪，全队就那么四杆。枪口后面站着的要是那两名进攻阵营的前辈还好说，可，现在是詹姆斯·波特拿枪指着他的头。

按照演习剧本，那人应当是他的友军。

尽管心中疑云密布，他还是退回了已经压在扳机上的手指，把枪顺回了枪套里。他不是没听说过这支队伍里有人会趁着演习“杀”队友报私仇，可他自认为和任何人都没仇，暂时还没打算这么做。

马克收了枪，詹姆斯却不。他几步就近了马克的身，那支长枪在他手中灵活地翻了个角度，最后压到了马克的脖子上。他用上了特别大的力气，年轻人被他一路逼到了身后的加固墙上，被迫仰起了头。

脖子，夹在面具和防弹衣之间的一个尴尬的部位，在仰着头时就会大面积地暴露出来。在一层精薄的作战服那可以忽略不计的防护之下，就是人最脆弱的咽喉。

马克被这一手打了个措手不及。

“在S.A.S.是技术工种吧？没真刀真枪上过战场吧？小天才，我奉劝你今后少走神，如果刚才站你身后的是个白面具，我们这会儿已经在给你开追悼会了。”詹姆斯咬牙切齿地说。

那声音穿过两层防毒面具才落进马克的耳朵里，有点失真。

可你不是恐怖分子，无论是在现实中，还是在战术假想中，你都不是敌人。马克想这么说，可他发不出一点声音，他的嗓子火燎一般地疼。他在心中捋了一遍前因后果之后觉得，的确是自己暴露破绽在先，于是打算乖乖认打认骂，就当这个伦敦前辈话多得没地方说，只好扯些玄乎的东西来教训新人。

谁知詹姆斯话锋一转，语重心长地念叨了起来：“子弹不长眼睛，哪怕是演习，也不是百分之百就不会死人。万一有个万一，谁都保护不了谁。年轻人自己照顾好自己，装备有什么问题到场下再调去，场上别走神，我可不想白发人送黑发人哈。”他把枪从马克的脖子上撤下来，用枪托轻轻捶了下马克的肩膀，然后转身潇洒离去。

但他还没走出十步，就被闻声攻来的进攻手给毙了。

当然，马克紧接着也被毙了。

那只是在演习系统上被标记死亡而已，实际上不痛不痒，在远距离被空包弹击中面罩，甚至都不如脑袋磕一下墙疼。他站在原地，看见收走自己和詹姆斯的正是队里那位搞EMP手雷的老前辈。

怎么就白发人了？你也不老吧？马克的“尸体”望了詹姆斯的“尸体”一眼，心想现在这一出儿才叫真的白发人送黑发人——还是亲手送的。

 

按理说，演习录像会忠诚地记录下一切并入库存档，可架不住马克是个篡改数据的行家，那段谈话于是成了詹姆斯和马克之间的秘密。而秘密是个奇妙的东西，它总能让两个人的关系迅速地亲近起来。

但所谓的亲近，别人反而不易察觉，因为从那以后马克成了个越发无可救药的工作狂，总泡在实验室和书桌边，住在隔壁好像就是他们两个之间最亲密的联系了——实际上也是。

 

 

THE END

美咸2019.3

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇里面虚构了一个冲突，中心思想就是：詹姆斯当然由衷地希望所有队友都毫发无伤地从战场上回来，马克是他尤其在乎的一个，只不过他不好意思直说，只好拐弯抹角， ~~又骚又凶~~ 。
> 
> 水平太有限了，如果写得非常OOC的话抱歉orz


End file.
